Dragoons and HalfBreeds
by Serrien of the Sword
Summary: Wow! Sesshomaru has a kid? Better yet, that kid get's the Tetsuiga and goes demon hunting. But, what will become of Ryutama when he meets up with the gorgeous fortune-teller demon-hunting Dragoon, Viosa? Rated R for sexual content, language((I forgot, is


Disclaimer: Sorry, but I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters, but Ryutama, and all the others you've never seen before are all mine! Oh, and don't forget that if you try and copy them, I'll send out Dragoon Viosa after you!  
  
Dragoon Viosa: HELLOOO!!!!! I'm Dragoon Viosa here to tell you not to copy the char's in here! This is a fanfic, but the characters in here like Ryutama and myself are completely off limits. They are originals!  
  
Oh yeah! I must warn you, the following content is EXTREMELY rated R for sexual moments and situations. Not that I'm that perverted in real life. These are just some fantasies I just happened to think would be great for one of my many, many, MANY, characters.  
  
After thought: I AM ABSOLUTELY NOT GAY! ! ! !  
  
~*~  
  
Part 1: Meetings  
  
"Ryutama!" Sesshomaru snapped at his son as he tried to sneak past him out of the kitchen. "You know you're not supposed to go off eating when that filthy brother of mine has his bitch and kid here."  
  
Looking up with a bread roll half in his mouth, Ryutama snickered. "Still jealous of Uncle for getting beautiful Aunt Kagome? Sheesh, I thought you loved Mom."  
  
After hitting him over the head with a plate, Sesshomaru straightened up. "Of course I love Rin, but you better not be going off saying that I'm jealous of my half-breed of a brother."  
  
Like the teenager he was, Ryutama couldn't let that go without saying something. "Hey! I'm a half-breed too, you know!"  
  
Giving him a playful noogie, Sesshomaru pushed his only son out of the kitchen. "Stop eating the food for tonight, Ryutama. We need that for Inuyasha, Kagome, and their new kid."  
  
Smiling, Ryutama nodded. "Okay, Dad!"  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere else.  
  
"Viosa!"  
  
"Dope!" Viosa hit her head as she suddenly realized that someone had found her secret hiding place, the only person who could give her hell: Madam Riusa.  
  
"Coming, Madam Riusa!" She said glumly, hopping off the roof of a mud-brick building in the bazaar of a town where Madam Riusa and Viosa had been working as fortunetellers for the past couple of months.  
  
Not that Viosa was any con artist. The predictions she made had actually come true. But, Madam Riusa had known that from the start and had used Viosa's uncanny ability to con people out of their money when they bought their charms. The love charms were selling like hot cakes among the young women in this town.  
  
"Viosa," Madam Riusa snapped harshly, cuffing her on the ear none-too gently, "how many times must I tell you to never wander away when I need you to back up my predictions?"  
  
Feelings absolutely mortified, Viosa followed silently behind Madam Riusa as she led them back to the inn at which they had been staying.  
  
As Riusa pushed Viosa into their room, she locked the door, grinning wickedly at Viosa as she stalked her.  
  
Knowing that Madam Riusa was in the mood for sinful acts, Viosa shut down all her emotions and let Riusa do as she willed.  
  
Grabbing the younger girl's hair roughly, Riusa pulled Viosa's head back and practically ravished her mouth.  
  
Feeling nothing but violation, Viosa suddenly pushed Riusa away, as she couldn't take being used like this any more. "No! I shall no longer be used like this, Madam Riusa! I am not your love slave!!!  
  
Growling, Riusa rushed at Viosa, her beautiful hands shaped into claws as she transformed into her cat-youkai form.  
  
She dodged Riusa's attack, figuring that it was finally time to use her family's ancient and most sacred of all secrets: the Dragon Gust.  
  
Tackling her out the window, Viosa and Riusa fell into the busy street below, a tangle of cat-youkai and human limbs.  
  
Untangling herself from the insane demon, Viosa jumped up onto a nearby building, her hands held up high in the summoning fashion of her family. "Prepare to die, youkai! Dragon Gust!!!!"  
  
And with that, Viosa let loose a roaring wind that slashed at the faltering demon, killing it instantly.  
  
As the crowd that had gathered during the fight clapped, Viosa touched an amulet nestled between her breasts. It was an ancient symbol that no one could translate anymore, except for Viosa and one other, the one she must find.  
  
"Wow, are you a demon hunter, Miss Viosa?" A small child asked, who had obviously seen Viosa and Riusa telling fortunes.  
  
Looking up at the sky, she shook her head. "No, child. Just a traveler searching for a purpose."  
  
A few months later.  
  
"See you later, Dad!" Ryutama smiled happily as he set out, as was suggested by his uncle to try and meet the girl of his dreams; while, Ryutama was sure Uncle Inuyasha was happy about, killing demons and getting stronger.  
  
Sesshomaru stared after his only child worriedly.  
  
Rin came up behind her husband, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be back in time to see his little brother or sister born."  
  
Sesshomaru smiled, as he normally did after marrying Rin all those years ago, he touched her swollen stomach gently. "I know, my dear.I know."  
  
  
  
Yawning, Viosa stared into the sky, wishing her wings would hurry up and bet healed. Even after a week, they still hadn't fully recovered yet. Only a few more hours, they kept complaining. "Feh! I'll show THEM a few hours when I start flying again."  
  
Hearing a sudden sound, she quickly jumped further into the shrouding leaves that allowed her an unobstructed view of who'd ever made that noise.  
  
Walking along with his uncle's sword, the Tetsuiga, tucked under his arm gently, Ryutama whistled as he let his senses roam, trying to find something worth fighting.  
  
Grinning wickedly, Viosa licked her lips as the hanyou walked along. What a nice way to relinquish this boredom, Viosa thought as she silently readied to jump him.  
  
Sensing something afoot, Ryutama dodged just in time to miss being sent to the ground with his attacker.  
  
Jumping back around and giving him a spinning kick, Viosa started to really love the prospect of fighting this hanyou.  
  
But that was all she got to think before he came up behind her and restrained her, an old sword at her throat. "What'cha doin' tryin' to hurt me, human?"  
  
Struggling against the muscular arms holding her, Viosa let loose a dragon- like growl. "How dare you confuse me with a single-minded human!" She snapped angrily, wishing her wings weren't damaged so she could teach this hanyou a lesson.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk," he grinned at her. "Didn't your mommy ever teach you to play nice with the other children."  
  
Suddenly getting very annoyed, Viosa stomped on his foot, giving him a draconic growl again. "If she hadn't been of slaying demons, maybe she would have taught me to kick your ass better!"  
  
Laughing at her, Ryutama nuzzled her neck. The girl was lucky it wasn't THAT close to mating season for him. But, it was still close enough to scare any sane human or demon.  
  
"Then your mother is a demon hunter?"  
  
"No! She and I are part of an ancient race of half-dragons called Dragoons!"  
  
Blinking at the obviously insane your woman, Ryutama let her go. "Dragoons? Never heard of 'em."  
  
Out Of Story: *face fault* what an idiot, right folks?  
  
Back To Story: Sighing, Viosa shook her head, still held by Ryutama. "Of course you wouldn't. Everyone has forgotten about us, including our closest kin, the youkai."  
  
Laughing, Ryutama let her go, making her slump down, and leaning back against his legs.  
  
As he did so, Viosa felt a blush stain her face at the feel of his muscled legs through a couple layers of cloth and silk. She quickly sat up, not wanting to be touching any part of a man she didn't know.  
  
Cocking his head to one side, Ryutama asked, "So, what are Dragoons, exactly?"  
  
Sighing, Viosa flexed her shoulder blades, wishing she could fly away in a hurry. "You truly want to know, hanyou?"  
  
"You know I'm a half-breed?" Ryutama wanted to know. No person he'd ever met, save his uncle, had ever pegged him as the hanyou type.  
  
"Its kind of obvious to one with acute knowledge of youkai and their habits. So do you want to know or not?"  
  
"What- oh! Uhh." He thought for a moment. "Okay, sure, I want to know what a Dragoon is."  
  
Hitting her forehead, she shook her head. "Oh, brother.Fine. I'll tell you."  
  
She sat down on a tree stump conveniently located behind her. "A Dragoon.It is a name given to those with wings like the ancient flying beast, except for the fact that these were once normal humans. You could say they were a select few given the power of flight among others. We can hide our wings. That's why you can rarely find one of us. But, that also makes us easier to hunt down as we are weaker in that state."  
  
Nodding, but not really getting what she was saying, Ryutama's gaze wandered over her body, making him wonder if she was still a virgin.  
  
Feeling a sharp pain on his cheek, Ryutama backed slowly away from the pissed-off Dragoon. "What?!" He demanded, refusing to be beaten by this chick.  
  
"You're not paying attention! And I don't appreciate it when somebody looks at me that way!"  
  
"What way?" Ryutama asked innocently. He knew the blush would be coming very soon.  
  
But all she did was slap him again. "Bastard! See if I care when I'm kicking your ass next time!"  
  
Feeling that he pushed her to hard, Ryutama's face took on a serious nature. He clamped his hands down on her shoulders, stilling her. He leaned down until his face was but an inch away. "I didn't really mean it."  
  
Blushing profusely, Viosa abruptly pushed him away. If he was going to do what she thought he was going to do, then she would have to use her Dragon Gust to get away.  
  
We're done. came the soft sound from her shoulder blades.  
  
Wearing a big smile, Viosa got up close to his face, as close as he had. "Catch.you later!" And with that, her wings broke through the fabric of her shirt and carried her away on the mercy of the wind.  
  
Staring up after her, Ryutama barely believed his eyes. She wasn't a youkai, yet she had wings like a dragon.  
  
"She's part dragon!" He exclaimed, FINALLY realizing what she'd said was true.  
  
Racing after her, Ryutama forgot the Tetsuiga, leaving it there behind him as he chased the escaping Dragoon.  
  
Too Be Continued.  
  
~*~  
  
How'd you like part 1 of three for Dragoons and Half-Breeds? I hope you liked it! I worked hard! Really, I did! Well, if you don't believe me, then I won't write the rest.Okay, I will! I'll have to use up some of my class, home, and sleep time to finish writing this!!! Part 2 shall be here by the time of Easter! I promise as a serious Inuyasha fan!!!  
  
Dragoon Viosa: I wonder if it was hard to write about me.Well, Ryutama is SOOO HOT!!! All you girls out there are missing out on a major HUNK!!! He's kind of like Sesshomaru, his Dad, but has short hair and looks much more masculine. Believe me when I say that I'll be striking up a relationship with this guy in the later pages.*big grin* 


End file.
